hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 610 - 7 Chefs Compete
The tenth episode of Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on September 22, 2009. On that episode, one team mistook their main protein during the challenge, both teams created their own menus, and a total meltdown by two chefs during service. Intro Tennille was extremely happy to see Suzanne leave the red team, and called it a new day. Meanwhile, Kevin bluntly told Suzanne that the blue team was not happy about that decision, and told her that they did not like her attitude, while reminding her to act as a team member. Suzanne promised her new teammates that she would work herself to their level, though Van and Kevin warned her that there was no throwing people under the bus anymore, unless she wanted to be under the bus as well. On the red side, Tennille expressed concerns about the red team being down a member, so they would have to be perfect. Ariel was concerned as well, as Sabrina has been a disaster during the last two dinner services, and had to either step up her game or go home. Team challenge The next day, both teams went downstairs, but were confused to find Sous Chef Scott waiting for them instead of Ramsay. Then, Sous Chef Scott revealed a giant television where it was revealed that Ramsay flew to Whistler overnight. Ramsay showed the chefs Whistler and the Araxi, before explaining that the Araxi was known for its local ingredients. He also revealed that he had arranged for the restaurant to send over fifteen of their ingredients to Hell’s Kitchen, as Sous Chefs Scott and Heather revealed them to the chefs. For the Fifteen Canadian Ingredients Challenge, each team would have to create three entrées using all the fifteen ingredients, while making sure that they would not use them more than once. Before the video feed broke off, Ramsay revealed that he would be coming back with some special guests. The chefs were given two and a half hours to create their dishes before Ramsay would come back. Both teams went to their kitchens and discussed what to do. The red team divided the fifteen ingredients into three entrées, but when Sabrina asked for some suggestions on the lamb, neither Ariel or Tennille answered her, much to her annoyance as she felt that they were looking down on her for being nominated a lot. In the blue kitchen, Suzanne offered to give some inputs on the dishes, but the men ignored her as Kevin felt that all of her ideas were crap. In the red kitchen, Ariel and Tennille found a perfect combination for a protein that they thought was lamb, but Sabrina knew that it was venison, and decided not to tell them as payback for not including her. Both teams managed to get their dishes cooked and plated before Ramsay's return. When Ramsay came back, he said that the Araxi was amazing, and revealed his two special guests, Olympic Medalists Sasha Cohen and Johnny Moseley. Kevin and Ariel presented their first entrées, and Kevin revealed his caramelized salmon with pan seared leg of lamb, and Ariel revealed her grilled salmon with melted leeks and grilled shrimp. While Ramsay and the judges felt that there was too much richness with the red team’s leeks, they loved the blue team’s texture. Because of that, both judges agreed with Kevin’s dish as the best, and the blue team led 2-0. Tennille and Dave were up next, and while Tennille announced that the red team made a lamb dish, Ramsay instantly knew it was not lamb, and Tennille stumbled that it was venison. Then, Ramsay asked the red team why Tennille announced the dish as lamb, and Ariel believed that since they have worked with lamb a lot, it was a simple misidentification, much to Sabrina’s amusement as Ariel and Tennille got caught lying to Ramsay. After that, Dave revealed his rack of venison with a cranberry sauce and beet carpaccio. While the blue team’s sauce was criticized for looking scary, the judges liked how the red team prepared the kale. So, both judges agreed that Tennille’s dish was the best, tying the score at 2. The final round was between Van and Sabrina as he knew that it came down on him to win. Sabrina revealed her lamb with mushroom brulé and sautéed artichokes, while Van revealed his grilled shrimp with kale and roasted tomatoes and sunchoke purée, but stumbled on describing the dish. While the blue team’s shrimp were sweet and delicious, it was also too thick. On the other hand, the red team’s mushrooms were too salty and had too many flavors going. In the end, both judges gave points to the blue team, and they won the challenge 4-2, with Kevin happy that the blue team finally won. Reward The blue team went to Campanile, and got Whistler beanies that Ramsay picked up on his trip, with Ramsay jokingly stating that Dave needed a clean one. Arrived there, they met the Owner and Chef Mark Peele, who gave them a demonstration on how to make stylized everyday food like grilled cheese. Then, the blue team toasted to their victory. When they got back to Hell’s Kitchen, Dave set his mind back to full gear as he knew that nothing in Hell’s Kitchen was predictable. Punishment The red team was punished by going to a local farm and pick fresh products for Hell’s Kitchen, which included milking the cows and cleaning the pig pens. Dressed in farm attire, the red team participated in a lot of farm chores. During the punishment, Ariel was forced to face her fear of pigs as she got chased by one as a kid at a county fair, and said that she was traumatized. The smell of shoveling the pig pen almost made Tennille throw up, and she called it the worst punishment yet. Creating new menus The next day, the chefs went downstairs ready for anything that Ramsay had for them. Then, Ramsay revealed that they would really have to work as a team, because he was giving them control of their own menus as he ripped up his own menu in front of them. Ramsay explained that both teams had to make a menu that had three appetizers, three entrées, and three desserts, and wanted everybody to have an input. Back in the dorms, both teams had an hour to create their menus. Van brought up some of his own dishes for the blue team, which they liked and eventually, they were collaborating on their dishes and agreeing with most of the ideas. Suzanne felt that it was great as she wanted to kick the red team’s ass. On the red team, while Ariel’s pork ravioli idea was accepted, both Ariel and Sabrina were not keen on Tennille’s suggestions as they were not fine dining dishes. While Sabrina called most of Tennille’s ideas stupid, she herself did not have any inputs, much to Tennille’s annoyance. With only two minutes left, the blue team came down to their kitchen and showed Ramsay their menu, as the red team went down not long after, despite not being comfortable with it. While Ramsay liked the blue team’s menu, on the red team, Sabrina openly mocked Tennille’s Asian salad, much to Tennille’s anger. While Ramsay was not too sure about the red team’s menu, he told them to make sure that they would balance their spices. Before service With both menus approved, the chefs began their prep. However, Tennille was still angry over Sabrina’s comment, and felt that she was getting thrown under the bus no matter what she would do. That led her to snap at Ariel as the latter knew that tempers were at an all high. In the blue kitchen, they were working well together as Dave was ready to kick some ass. Once everybody was ready, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service As both teams were ready for service, Sous Chef Heather reminded the red team that with one less member, they had to work together. However, tensions were still high between the three members as Sabrina wondered why they could not unite. Most of the first tickets went to the blue team, and while it concerned Sabrina, she calmed down after they finally got a ticket. In addition to all of their own menus, both Ariel and Tennille had to coordinate with Dave and Van on tables that had different team orders. Tennille struggled with the char as she never made it before, and asked Ariel for some help, who answered that it needed more seasoning. While Tennille did that, it was rejected for tasting too peppery, and Ramsay reminded Tennille for some finesse. In the blue kitchen, Van sent up his scallops, but Sous Chef Scott noticed that he sent seven instead of six, and after a quick math lesson, Ramsay called Van Dumbo. Twenty minutes into service, and the first table of appetizers were sent out. However, one of Ariel’s ravioli dishes was sent back for having stone cold pork, and she felt embarrassed for screwing up her own dish. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay saw that Van’s scallops had black shit on them, and Kevin got annoyed and said that it was not rocket science. In the red kitchen, a determined Ariel pushed out more appetizers, but two of her ravioli dishes were sent back again for being stone cold, while Sabrina asked what was going on. Ramsay accused Ariel of rushing her dishes and also berated her of being laid back over it. In the blue kitchen, the blue team pushed out their appetizers and began working on entrées. When lifting a heavy pan, Dave’s aggravated his right wrist and got into a lot of pain, much to Kevin’s concern. Dave went to the back store to see a medic, and while he told the medic that he could move his fingers, they sent pain to his injured wrist when he did so. While Dave was experiencing a lot of pain, he refused to quit, went back to the kitchen, and immediately got to work, much to Kevin’s praise. Dave’s bisque was accepted, and the blue team managed to send out more dishes. One hour and fifteen minutes into service, both teams seemed to be excelling as their entrées were being sent out. Ramsay asked Sabrina for the ribeye entrée, but she was not ready and went on a slow pace, forcing Ramsay to tell her to speed up. In the blue kitchen, Van brought up the sauce for the halibut, but accidentally spilled some on the pass, and got lectured by Ramsay for that. Then, when Van chuckled over that, Ramsay lectured him again for that, while urging him to fight back. In the red kitchen, Tennille started sweeping up her station and Sabrina asked how she could have that much time to do so. While she managed to get her broccollini out, Ramsay suggested that Tennille serve it before she swept. In the blue kitchen, Van’s halibut was raw, and Dave said that Van should know about timing by that point. One hour and forty-five minutes into service, and Van’s mistake has left both kitchens at a standstill, with the diners getting restless. Kevin gave Van some pointers for the halibut dish, and despite Suzanne’s concern, Van sent it up. However, the halibut was raw again and Ramsay angrily smashed it, before ordering Van to get another one going. In the red kitchen, Sabrina brought up her halibut, but it was raw again, and a frustrated Ramsay declared it rarer than a sushi bar. Then, Ramsay berated both Van and Sabrina for failing to cook a halibut, before shutting down both kitchens, which frustrated Dave as they could not get passed the halibut fiasco. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay announced both teams joint-losers as they screwed up on their own menu items, while asking them to nominate one person each for elimination. Back in the dorms, Kevin believed that Van should go up based on his poor performance, but Van said that Suzanne should be instead. However, Suzanne refused to go up due to being the new guy and that she worked hard that night. Van asked Dave and Kevin if they wanted Suzanne gone, but while Kevin thought about it, Dave said he had to think on his gut feeling. Meanwhile, Sabrina said that Tennille should be nominated for keeping them waiting on vegetables, but Tennille retorted that Sabrina should go up as she had a poor performance and gave no input on the menu, despite the latter arguing against it, which left Ariel as the tiebreaker. Elimination Sabrina announced that she was the red team’s nominee, though she believed that it was based on previous services. Dave announced that Van was the blue team’s nominee, and while he admitted that Suzanne was the weakest chef on the blue team at the moment, Van had a more problematic performance. Ramsay called down Van and Sabrina, while reminding them both about their raw halibut. Despite Ramsay feeling that he could not go further, Van declared that he was not done yet, and Sabrina said that she could lead any team. In the end, Ramsay eliminated Sabrina for her disintegrating performances, but before she left, Ramsay praised her for her big heart and dedication. Sabrina’s received a retrospective montage of her run during her exit interview. Ramsay's comment: "Sabrina wanted to be the head chef in Whistler. Now all she needs to do is take those red lips and whistle on out of here." Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes